The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phonograph devices and more particularly to a spring-powered inertial phonograph device or voice unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical phonograph devices, particularly smaller units have been used extensively in toy dolls or the like. Some of these phonograph devices, or voice units as they are referred to, employ records which are reproduced by means of a needle carried by a tone arm in mechanical contact with a speaker member. Ordinarily such voice units have had the record turntable speed controlled by a governor. Such units are powered by means of a drawstring which actuates a clock-type coil spring to provide the power for the unit. Such voice units are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,688 issued to Ryan on Apr. 12, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,346 issued to Barcus, et al., on Oct. 6, 1970. In both of these units the record is prerecorded to a constant speed and both are provided with appropriate means for governing the speed.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved phonograph device wherein the sound track is prerecorded to match the rundown speed of the flywheel on which the record is mounted.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved actuating mechanism for a mechanical voice unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved compact phonograph device for use in toys or the like.